Only Mine
by davidjoker
Summary: Nami doesn't see a good future with Luffy, but at the same time she can't let him go. So she flirts with other guys and starts to neglect and mistreat him. She doesn't worry about other girls and Luffy stays with her because she's the only one to find him attractive. Until a new girl gives him a way out. Now Nami is on her hands and knees, begging Luffy not to leave her. LuNa lemon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just telling you now! This is a LuffyxNami story! I only ship Luffy and Nami together so don't worry, I'm not pulling the old bait and switch. This is the first of maybe 3 or 4 chapters and I'm sorry for it being so short. I was planing on making this a one shot but I couldn't wait to post it, so now its a mini series. And just so you know, I'm planing on making a prequel to this story that's going to be a lot longer and a least 20 chapters with hopefully 5-7k words a chapter. Its rated M for future Lemons with Luffy and Nami. And as always thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it. Also if your a guest, Please create an account! That way I can message you and get your opinion on these stories if you don't like posting reviews and I can clue you in on my future stories if you ask. Please leave a review so I know if you like this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nami Wont Let Luffy Go**

Chapter 1: Looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was sitting on the steps of a staircase that was in his High school. He was leaning against the rail and had his head down to hide his tears. Thankfully the halls were empty because fifth period hasn't ended yet. He had told Mr. Brook; a teacher but still a very close friend, that he needed to step out for a minute. Mr. Brook new why he needed too. So with a sadden look for his young friend, he allowed him to leave for awhile.

'Sniff' "Why Nami? What am I doing wrong?" He asked himself quietly as he wiped away his tears. "I just want things to go back to normal." His lipped quivered.

"Um, excuse me." A soft hesitant voice asked.

Luffy's head shot up and came face to face with a girl who had shoulder length red hair and green eyes. His eyes going wide, Luffy quickly rubbed his eyes clean with his red jacket sleeve. 'sniff' "I...I uh... wasn't crying." He told her as he turned his head away from the girl.

The girl frowned at the crying boy and got curios. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you but, I'm new here and I was going to ask you where Ms. Nico's class was." She asked a bit slowly as she bent down a bit to get a closer look at him.

Luffy kept his face turned away from her as he pointed down the hall. "Oh, well um it's...'sigh'... It's uh, over there. Second door to the right." He let out a shaky breath in the middle of telling her where to go.

She turned to look to where he pointed at. "Okay,... thanks." Keeping her saddened look, she turned back to Luffy and stayed where she was. She was debating whether or not to ask him what was wrong. Something really bad must have happened if he was out here crying.

He lifted his head to look at the girl when he noticed she hasn't left yet. He then gave her an irritated look. "What? I already told you where to go." He tried to sound harsh but his voice cracked in the middle.

Making up her mind, she went a little closer to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as she carefully laid her hand on his shoulder with a concerned look.

Feeling the girls gentle touch, Luffy broke. His face twisted into sadness as tears stung his eyes once more. "No." He said with a quiver as he shook his head.

The girl went up a few steps and sat next to him. "Whats wrong?" She asked softly while putting her hands together in her lap.

He looked down at the ground again. "Its my girlfriend. She hits me, she lies to me, she flirts and goes out on dates with other guys, she laughs at me, she..."

The girl Put her hands in front of her with wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Slow down."

Luffy stopped and looked at her. "Sorry. Its just that, I haven't been able to talk to anyone about this before."

"What about your friends?" She asked while tilting her head with a frown.

He just shrugged his shoulders while looking down again. "These are my problems. I don't want to bother them with it."

She then raised a brow. "Then why tell me?"

Luffy looked at her with a blank face for awhile before answering her. "I don't really know. I guess its because I don't know who you are."

Her eyes went wide with embarrassment as she just realized she hasn't introduced herself yet. "Oh! My bad, I never told you my name did I?" She then stretched her hand to him with a giggle. "Hi, my name is Umi."

He looked down at her hand and then her face then her hand again. Smiling, he shook her hand and looked into her emerald green eyes. "Hi! My names Luffy!" He shook her hand up and down excitingly and to his surprise she shook his hand with just as much joy, her smile just as toothy as his.

After they were done introducing each other, she asked with a soft frown. "So, why were you out here? And I think you start from the beginning."

Slumping his shoulders forward with heavy weight, Luffy's eyes drooped and he stared at her with a very saddened face. 'Sigh' "It's my Girlfriend. It all started I think... maybe one year ago? Well anyway, she was a new person here and she always looked either sad or mad. I never did find out why."

"Why not?"

Luffy's face went blank and shrugged his shoulders. "I never asked."

"Oh~ that makes sense." She said while nodding her head slowly. "Go on." Umi told him, her face going soft.

"Right. So after I saw her the first time, I felt like I really needed to know who she was." Luffy then smiled and laughed a little. "When I first tried to talk to her, she hit me over the head! Shishishi!"

She frowned at him. "Why do you find that funny? Didn't it hurt?"

Stopping his laughter but keeping his smile, he said. "Yeah, it did hurt! But it was worth it so I can talk to her."

She raised a brow at the strange boy. "She must have been someone really special if you just let her hit you like that."

Luffy's smile fell from his face. "She used to be. Now when she hits me it hurts a lot more."

She didn't like seeing that frown on his face. "So what happened after you two met?" She asked trying to hear the rest of his story.

He thought for a bit before he continued. "Well for the next few days I kept trying to cheer her up which lead to me getting hit a few more times. But one day I actually got her to smile." Luffy smiled at the memory. "And after that, I was able to convince her into eating with me and my friends instead of eating alone."

"She always ate alone?" She asked, starting to really get into the story.

Luffy nodded. "Like I said, she was always mad and because of that people always avoided her. Well except for me I guess! Shishishi!"

"What happened next?"

"Hmm," Luffy thought for a few seconds before he remembered. "Ah, right! So after I got her to join me and my friends, I think~... maybe two months past before something great happened! We were having a school dance here and it was girls choice. Which I really hated when I first heard it." Luffy suddenly got very sad.

"Why did you hate it?" She asked, feeling cautious of his saddened look.

Luffy let out another sigh as he hung his head in shame. "Because no girl's ever liked me before. So since it was girls choice It made things worse because every guy would get asked except for me. If it was the other way around I would just say I didn't want to go with anyone. I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

"Let me guess." She asked feeling like she knew what happened. "You asked a lot of girls to past dances and all of them said no?"

He shook his head with a frown. "Not only did they say no. They laughed at me in front of everyone."

"What the hell kind of cruel bitches would do that?!" She shot up to her feet with anger before Luffy tugged her back down by her blue t shirt.

Luffy's eyes went wide "Shh! Be quiet or smoker's gonna find us! Were not even supposed to be out here!" He told her in a loud worried whisper.

She sat back down next to him feeling embarrassed. Umi looked at him surprised by her own outburst. "Sorry I~... never really knew how to control my emotions." She rubbed the back of her head with an awkward smile.

Looking around the corner of the stare case, Luffy made sure no one was coming before turning back to the girl. Staring at her, he raised a brow in curiosity. ' _What did she get so angry for?'_ He asked himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please continue."

"Right." Luffy stared at her trying to remember where he was at in the story. And he stared, and stared, and stared. "Where was I?" He finally asked while scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

Umi raised her finger in the air. "You were at the~..." She froze and stared right back at him with a blank face. And she stared, and she stared, and she stared. "Oh right! Your girlfriend asked you to the dance because it was girls choice." She smiled, feeling proud of herself for remembering.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy said with a face of realization before continuing with a smile. "She asked me to the dance and of coarse I said yes! Then I asked her why she wanted to go with me." Luffy then put his hand under his chin while looking up in thought. "She never did give me an answer." He then just shrugged and continued. "When we went to the dance we, well... danced. Or at least I tried to, shishishi!"

She covered her smile as she laughed with him. Umi could easily guess what he meant. She'd bet some toes were stepped on.

Stopping his laughter, Luffy's smile and gaze turned soft. "After some other stuff happened, the last song for the dance came on. It was a slow dance and luckily I knew how to do that. We got real close and I couldn't have been happier, and from what she did next I guess she was pretty happy too." He spoke with a soft tone.

Completely enchanted with his story at this point, she stared at him in awe and in anticipation as she hung to his every word. "What did she do?" She asked while moving her face closer to his without even noticing.

Luffy looked at her while keeping that soft gaze and tone. "She kissed me." His face completely relaxed.

She felt so happy and warm inside at his heart warming memory. She couldn't believe that something straight out of a fairy tale happened to him and his girlfriend. She wished something like that could happen with her. She then turned her half lidded green eyes to Luffy. ' _maybe...'_ But then her thought was interrupted by a mad man grinning Luffy.

"Then after the dance, Me and Nami went to an after party and had sex!"

As if she heard a needle being taken off a record, Umi's eyes went wide as she jumped back "What?!"

"Yeah, Me and Nami had sex! Have you ever had sex before? Because it feels **really** ~ good." Seeing that surprised look on her face, Luffy tilted his head. "What?"

keeping her eyes wide she loudly whispered at him. "Don't you think that's something you keep between you and your girlfriend?! You're not supposed to go around telling people stuff like that!"

Luffy just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Do you want me to keep telling you what happened?"

Letting out a sigh, she turned back to normal. "Fine, keep going. What happened then? And skip the sex stuff from now on!" She pointed a stern finger at his face.

He went cross eyed looking at her finger before she put it down. He then continued. "Well after... 'that', we stayed up for awhile talking until we decided that we should be boyfriend and girlfriend. And for a long time things were great!"

"But?" She asked with a concerned face.

Luffy's face then turned depressed. "We've been dating for a year now but in the past three months, she's really changed and I have no idea what I did wrong to make her act like this." Slowly shaking his head at the end.

Now she was going to find out why he was crying. "Act like what?"

Feeling his tears coming back, Luffy looked down at the ground. "Well first... she stopped having sex with me." Luffy had seemed to forget what Umi told him about mentioning 'sex', but she let it slide. "Then after a few weeks of that, she wouldn't let me kiss her anymore. Every time I tried she would either turn her head or push me away. After a few more weeks Nami wouldn't even let me hug her or hold her hand hell, she wouldn't even let me touch her."

Umi slowly backed away when she saw his expression and tone go from sad, to increasingly angry.

Luffy started clenching his fists tighter and tighter while they were slightly hanging off each knee from him leaning forward. "Then she started to ignore me all the time and act as if I'm not even there and every time I would try to touch her, she would hit me across the face!" His fists were starting to shake from the pressure and his face took on a deep scowl. "Then to top it off! For the past few weeks she's been flirting with other guys right in front of me but oh~ no~ she doesn't stop there! Whenever a guy asks her out on a date she actually goes out on a date with them and I don't even know if she kissed them or fucked them!" 'BANG!'

"Ah!" Umi jumped scared when Luffy suddenly stood up and slammed his fist against the wall and to her surprise, he actually manged to crack it. She had her back up against a wall with wide eyes from fear.

Luffy stood there with his bleeding fist still on the wall, taking heavy breaths. He then looked over towards Umi and saw the terrified look on her face. He then lowered his hand back to his side. Taking in a few more deep breaths to calm himself down, he took his seat back on the staircase and started to wipe away the tears from his bloodshot eyes. "Sorry." He spoke meekly. "Its just,... _'sigh',_ I just... don't know what I did wrong. Why does she hate me now?"

He looked so broken. From what he told her, this other girl sounded awful. She couldn't believe that someone could do that to someone who looked so nice and caring. He obviously cares about her from how torn up he is. But why? Why does he stay with her? Someone as cruel as that girl doesn't deserve someone like him. With a sad frown, she slowly inched closer to him and hesitantly placed her hand on his back and rubbed. "You didn't do anything wrong. Its her that's messing up. A girl who loved you wouldn't do those things. Why do stay with her if she treats you like this?"

Luffy looked at her. "Because Nami is the only girl that likes me. There's no one else."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I pretty sure there's a lot of girls out there looking for a guy like you."

He looked at her with a hopeful face. "Really?"

"Sure there are. I'm one of them." She said with a smile. Right then, the bell rang for lunch. She reached down and offered him her hand to help him up. "Heck if you weren't already taken, I would try to get you myself."

Luffy eyed her face and could tell she wasn't lying. He then gave her a smile as he grasped her hand to pull himself up. She then told him goodbye and started walking away. "Hey hold up!" He ran towards her. "Do you wanna come eat with me and my friends? I mean your new here and all."

After taking a few seconds to think about it she finally agreed. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great! I'm sure the others are gonna really like you. Come one!" He waved her over towards where he was going and she followed after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for adding an original character and I hope you didn't find her too annoying. I just couldn't see any other one piece characters filling in this role. And tell me if Luffy is to ooc for this type of world and situation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry that it took pretty much a year to update this story. Please forgive the grammar mistakes. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Only Mine**

Chapter 2: King&Queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy lead Umi to the school cafeteria to meet his group of friends and his girlfriend, Nami. They walked together in awkward silence, both thinking about what Umi had said to Luffy. How if he wasn't already taken, she would have taken him for herself. They were easily able to walk through the halls filled with students and followed the crowed to the double doors leading to the cafeteria.

"You're really gonna like my friends." Luffy told her with a smile, trying to break the silence between them but had to speak a little louder so she could hear him over the rustling of the others.

"You mind telling me a little about them all?" She spoke loudly back to him with a smile. "You know, so it wont be so awkward."

Luffys smile lit up like the sun at the opportunity to talk about his friends. "Well there's eight of them. Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook."

Umi was surprised. "I had no idea you had that many friends! I only had one at my old school. You're very lucky, Luffy."

Luffy put his hands behind his head as he walked with pride. "Yup, I sure am." Then he turned to her. "But now I have nine friends and so do you."

Umi looked down while gripping the straps of her back pack. "I don't know about that. That's only if your frinds like me." But she gave him a... flirtatious smile. "But if your friends are as nice as you. I don't think I have anything to worry about. Right?"

A deep frown suddenly came to his face. He can't even remember the last time Nami looked at him like that.

Seeing his saddened face, Umi thought she had gone too far by trying to flirt with him. "Hey," She gave off an awkward smile. "Weren't you going to tell me about your friends?" She asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

She seemed to get what she wanted as the frown left Luffys face and was replaced by one of thinking. After a short second, he just looked at her and gave her a face splitting grin. "Don't want to."

"What?" Umi's face was full of confusion. "But, why not?~" She stared giving him a whine.

Keeping the smile as they both finally walked through the double doors to the cafeteria. "Because it'll be funner that way." After seeing Umi's troubled look, Luffy reassured her. "Hey, Don't worry. They're gonna like you. Trust me."

She let a deep sigh. "Okay." The red head nodded. "I trust you." Although, she noted that it was rather early to be saying that to someone she had just met a few minutes ago. Umi guessed that it was how Luffy carried himself that got her to feel so comfortable around him so quickly. She followed him through the crowed of students to end up at a long wooden table that was off to the side of everything. It was large enough to sit at least twenty people on either side. It turned out that his friends were at the end of the table. She followed him to his friends, but she still stayed a little hidden behind Luffys back. Feeling a little shy.

Luffy waved at every with a big smile. "Hey guys, what are you eating?" Luffys smiled towards the end of his sentence as he leaned over to smell his friends food.

Usopp reached over and slapped his face away from his plate of sloppy joe. "Stop doing that! You're not getting my food today Luffy!"

But before Luffy could respond, Robin couldn't help but notice the smile he had when walking over here. She hasn't seen a real smile from him in months. "Why Luffy, What has you in such a happy mood today?"

He was about to answer but left his mouth hanging open as he looked around the table. But then a frown took place over his face. "Where's Nami?"

Zoro pinched his nose in frustration. "Why do you wanna know where that bitch is?" His head down and eyes closed.

Luffys fists clenched at his sides, shaking. Umi backed away from him a little. After seeing his rage earlier, she didn't want to be near him when he explodes. But instead of exploding, Luffy just looked at his best friend with a hurt expression. "Zoro. Please don't call Nami that. Understand?" From the tone Luffy used, his last request sounded more like a warning.

The green haired young man just let out a deep sigh before crossing his arms. He looked at his younger friend in the eyes. "I apologize, Luffy. Your 'girlfriend'" Stating Nami's title with disgust before pointing to the other end of the table. "Is over there. Talking to some guy."

Luffy looked towards the pointed spot and sure enough, there was Nami talking to some guy. He was making her laugh. She was touching his arm. They were sitting close to each other. If this was just the first month of him seeign Nami flirting with another guy. Luffy would have beaten the other guy to a bloody mess. But Nami would just get even madder at him and push him further away. So he no longer felt rage when seeing this. It just hurt. It hurt him so bad. With a small tear in his eye, Luffy started walking to his Girlfriend to do what he always does during lunch. He was going to sit next to her and try to make her laugh at him. To get her attention. But she would always either ignore him or try to hit him away. Telling him that he was being rude.

When Umi saw him walking towards the orange haired girl red eyes waiting to cry, she grasped his hand and stopped him. "Luffy, wait." She spoke softly to him to make sure no one else could hear. Although her whispering didn't stop the others from looking at her strangely. Wondering who this girl was.

Luffy stopped and looked back at her. Turning his face away from his other friends to only look at her. He didn't say anything. Just waiting to hear what she had to tell him.

Umi lightly tugged at his hand. Trying to give him the hint to follow her. "Weren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Inside she was wearing a sad frown for her new friend. But a soft smile graced her lips as she spoke. "Please?"

He stared at her for a few seconds. Looking into her eyes, shifting from her left one and her right. Taking one last look back at Nami, who was still flirting with the other guy, Luffy let out a deep sigh as he turned to his table of friends. Making his decision, Luffy replaced his troubled look with a grin. "Guy's, this is Umi. My new friend! We just met today."

Umi smiled at his choice to stay. But as soon as she turned to face Luffys friends, she lost the smile and became very nervous. They were all staring at her. Eyes judging. After the few seconds of silence, Umi was about to excuse herself but stopped when one of them finally decided to speak.

"So..." His one eyebrow raising as he asked his question. "Are you Replacing Nami as his girlfriend?"

'SMACK'! "You idiot! Didn't you JUST hear him say that they only met today?!" Zoro glared at the long nose. And like usual, Usopp cowered back in fear. "Sorry."

Umi decided to answer the question. Rubbing the back of her head with an awkward smile. "Haha, no. I'm not that lucky of a girl I'm afraid."

Robin decided to join in. "But you would like to?" leaning forward with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "I'm Ms. Nico by the way. I teach history. You can call me Robin if you want. It's nice to meet you, Umi."

Umi lightly nodded her head with a smile. "Wow. I never heard of a teacher being friends with her students. It's nice to meet you as well, Robin. Well I-" But she was interrupted by Luffy.

"Wheres Sanji?" Looking around the table.

Zoro let out a deep sigh. "That dumbass got lunch detention again."

Luffy decide to sit on the far end of the table, kinda away from his friends and Umi followed him. Seeings how those were the two closest seats available. "What did he do this time?"

"Same thing he does every time. Dart brow couldn't stop flirting with the teacher." Zoro leaned over his plate and started eating. Not really caring to continue to talk about their blond friend.

Umi leaned over to Luffy and whispered. "Why does Zoro call your other friend 'Dart brow'?"

"I dunno." Shrugging his shoulders.

"Its because of his stupid curly eyebrows. They're annoying to look at." Zoro answered her question, keeping his head down at his plate.

Letting out a small laugh, Umi raised her brow, "Curly eyebrows? That must look pretty silly."

"But women seem to find it more interesting then silly." Robin spoke up. "If the number of his past girlfriends says anything about it."

Zoro just let out a grunt, almost like a scoff before standing up to go throw his plate away.

Umi leaned over to whisper in Luffys ear again. "I think he might hate your friend for more that his eye brows." But when she looked down, the green eyed girl was surprised to see ten plates in front of them. "Where the heck did you get those?!"

Luffy just looked up from stuffing his face with a wide eyed look before just smiling. Amazingly able to talk with a mouth full of food without spitting anywhere. "I got them while you were talking to Robin."

Umi was actually surprised that Luffy mostly got all of her favorite foods. She was hesitant to ask at first but decide to take a chance. Risking the awkwardness. "Do you~... mind if I have some?"

Luffy just raised a brow at her. Thinking if he should give her some. Usually the only person Luffy would ever share his food with is Nami. That's when Luffy decided to look in his girlfriends direction. Only to see Nami laugh while eating from another mans plate. His face fell into heart break. But soon that sad look turned into a scowl. "Yeah." He said while still looking at Nami. Then he looked back at Umi with a devious smile. "Yeah. You can eat from my plate." If this is how Nami wants it. Then fine.

Umi gave him an odd look after seeing that smile. But decided to brush it off. "Thanks." She said with a smile. "You actually picked most of my favorite foods." Uni then took her plastic fork out of its little packaging and began to dig in with Luffy.

Meanwhile, at Nami's table. She was chatting it up with a boy who had a promising football career ahead of him. "Your parents left you cabin?" She asked with a smile. Scooting closer to him, her arm rubbing up against his.

"Yup. Its all mine. We can take a trip up there if you want. Just the two of us."

Right when Nami was about to respond, she heard a noise that she hasn't heard in months. And this so foreign yet comforting sound made her feel uneasy all at the same time.

"Shishishi!"

Nami turned away from the football player and started scanning the cafeteria, searching for the sound. Then right as the thought of _"Where's Luffy?"_ Went through her head, Nami saw what was making the sound and her heart dropped. "L-Luffy?" She whispered to herself. Tears starting to formulate in her eyes as her heart started beating like mad. The knot in her throat causing her to become speechless as her face took on a painful look. Nami was looking at another... woman, not only eating from **her** mans plate. But this red headed bitch was fucking feeding him?! The pain that Nami felt quickly turned to anger beyond ANYTHING she's ever felt before.

"Hey, where you going?" The football star asked while grabbing her arm as she stood up to leave.

Nami pulled her arm away from him. "Don't you ever! Touch me again." The eyes of hell looking at him before she turned to get her Luffy away from this girl. But just as she was leaving, the bell for lunch to end rang. Nami tried to get to Luffy as fast as she could, but the other students quickly made a thick wall blocking her way. "Luffy!" She screamed, but the loud mass of student easily drowned her out. "LUFFY!" She screamed even louder. But all she could do is watch Luffy walk side by side with this other girl. By time she was able to force herself out of the crowd, she had already lost site of them. But then she remembered where Luffy's locker was. And even though he's never used it, its the best shot that she has. Since she couldn't remember his class schedule.

Once she got there though, Luffy was no where to be seen. All that was left of him was his locker and something she had wrote on it a long time ago. 'King&Queen'. She had wrote that on his locker the next school day after their first dance. Where they both lost something to each other that can only be given once. Nami closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Remembering that night so clearly in her head. But that seemed to only anger her more. _'How could you? you said you loved me. Didn't you say that you would always be there for me?! I fucking trusted you!'_

Throwing her things to the floor and letting out a very loud emotional scream, Nami brought her fist back and started punching his locker over and over again. The sounds of metal being hit drifting down the halls. The other students only gave quick glances at the crazy girl. Trying hard to hurry up and get their things so they can get as far away as possible. Nami continued throwing lefts and rights until she saw blood splatter over the 'King&Queen' mark. Stopping mid hit to examine her knuckles. They were bleeding pretty bad. "HA! You see... what you.." Out of breath as Nami's words become softer. "Do to me, Luffy?"

After letting out her blind anger and sadness, Nami was left winded. Her hands hurting like hell, but feeling a lot calmer after putting a massive dent into Luffy's locker. She swallowed nothing while trying to catch her breath. Bringing a hand to her forehead. But before being able to get lost in her thoughts, the bell for the next class rang throughout the empty halls. "Dammit!" Nami picked up her things and ran to class.

Already being extremely late, Nami didn't bother to knocking as she slammed the door open to miss Nico's classroom. Everyone in the room jumped out of their seats except Robin. Who only looked at her. Nami didn't want people talking to her, so she just hurried to her seat, keeping her head down. She then got to the back and started pulling her things out for class. But Robin started walking to her friend. Even though they've been estranged ever since she saw how Nami was treating Luffy.

"Nami? Are you okay?" She asked. Stepping next to her desk.

Nami sniffed to keep her nose in check while talking. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for interrupting class Ro-" Nami let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry for disturbing class and arriving late, Ms. Nico." Keeping her eyes down at her desk and waiting for her to leave.

But instead of leaving, Robin saw the blood dripping from Nami's knuckles and onto the desk. "Nami. Can you come with me out side, please?" Robin then walked away from her desk and towards the door. Opening it and holding it open. Waiting for her student to follow.

Nami just sat there with her head down for a few seconds. Trying to collect her thoughts before standing up and walking outside.

"I want you all to read from page two fifteen to two thirty. I'll be back in a second." Robin then closed the door and faced Nami, who was standing to the left of the wooden door. "May I see your hands?"

Nami knew that Robin was talking to her as student to teacher right now and not friend to friend. So Nami held out her hands for Robin. Keeping her gaze off to the side.

Robin saw how damaged her hands were. She looked at her young friend with worried eyes. "Nami... what happened? Come on, we're going to the nurses office." Robin started walking away but stopped when the only footsteps she heard echoing through the halls were hers. Turing around ."Nami?"

Again, Nami just sniffed to keep a clean nose. "I'm fine." That stubborn look of hers on the ground as Nami's bangs covered her eyes. "My hands don't hurt anymore."

Robin knew that getting her to come with her would be a waste of time right now. So talking to her and finding out the problem was the next thing to do. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Coming closer before putting a friends hand on her shoulder. "Did... someone hurt you?"

Nami couldn't take it anymore. She hid her eyes behind the palm of her hands. "I did it. I punched that idiots locker and I cut my self on it, okay!"

Robin was really confused. "And why were you hitting his locker?" But just then, she knew why.

"Because Luffy's cheating on me! I saw him just earlier at lunch!"

"And why does that bother you?" It looks like Nami got a taste of her own medicine. For Nami to get this angry, Robin guessed that somewhere in there. Nami still cared for Luffy.

Nami lifted her bloodshot eyes towards her older friend. "Luffy's MY boyfriend! I'm the only one allowed to touch him like that and he knows it! So he's cheating on me!"

"Then why cheat on him?" Robin countered.

Nami got very defensive. "I NEVER cheated on Luffy! How could you say that, Robin? Luffy means the world to me."

"Then why are you always dating other men? Right in front of Luffy no less."

"I'm not dating them! What? I cant have guy friends anymore?" Nami was starting to quiet her tone. Not convinced even by her own words. Just trying to stay blind to what she had been doing.

Robin sensed the lack of conviction in Nami's voice as well. "Nami. You flirt with them. They ask you out on dates and even take you away for hours without Luffy ever knowing where you are. Hows is that not cheating?"

Nami was struggling to find an excuse. "Its different. I would never hurt Luffy."

Robin just looked at her sadly. "You've been hurting him for a long time. He's cried Nami." That seemed to get her attention. "You've made him cry. For months he's been following you around. Trying to make you notice him. But you would ignore him or push him away. Nami. You know that what you've been doing is cheating. And now you're surprised that Luffy might like another girl after what you've been putting him though?"

Nami couldn't believe it. She made Luffy cry? She was supposed to make him smile, not cry. Nami fell back against the wall before sliding down to the floor. Bringing her knees up to her chest. Cleaning her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Luffy." Nami kept whispering in a raspy voice. Luffy was there for her when she needed it the most. Her world was so dark before his bright smile came into her world. And when he told her how all the others girls treated him. Nami couldn't help but feel angry at them. She remembered thinking, _'How could someone be so cruel to such an innocent person like Luffy?'_ But now she's the one that hurt him. What the hell was she thinking? She has to talk to him. "Robin?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I'm ready to go see the nurse now. And if you see Luffy, can you tell him to meet me in front of the school?" Nami reached up her hand for help.

Robin smiled as she reached down for her friends hand. "Okay. I'll tell him. Now lets go get those hands taken care of." Lifting her off the ground, they both started making their way towards the nurses office.

Three hours later, the school day had ended and she was now waiting for Luffy in front of the school. Luffy would usually be here by now. Everyday Luffy would be waiting here to walk her home. And she would always ignore him while walking to her house. Nami couldn't help the frown coming to her face. She couldn't believe how she took him for granted. She needs him. If he would ever actaully leave her, Nami would know what to do.

She was feeling so much stuff right now. Sad that she hurt the one person who helped her when no one else could. Angry at herself for being the fuck up that she was. Worried that she might have pushed Luffy to far and that he would leave her. "No, no. Luffy won't leave me. Or cheat on me. I can still fix this."

But right now the most powerful feeling was her nervousness. Not being able to stand still while waiting for her Lover. A million thoughts racing through her mind. Wondering what she was going to say to him. Wondering how to make him see that she's sorry for hurting him. How to explain to Luffy why she did what she did and tell him that she did not cheat on him. That's when Nami saw Luffy walk out one of the giant double doors. She was about to go talk to him, but stopped when she saw him holding the door open for that girl with red hair. That heart ache from the last time she saw them came back. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves , Nami started walking towards Luffy. Hoping that he still looks at her with those eyes that he had from when they first made love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm sorry if you found my writing and story telling to be worse then what is was before. I don't know what happened. I guess I'm just not into it anymore. I used to be able to write a 3 to 5k story all in one night. Now it takes me months just to get a 2k story out. I don't know. I'll keep writing if people keep reading. Don't get me wrong. I still like one piece and ship LuffyxNami with a passion. But I'm not sure what changed to make my writing so Fucked up.

Well as you people who read "Of skulls and masks." know. I deleted the story. I got a few messages saying that it wasn't good and I agree. It sucked. I just hope people like this chapter.

I'm almost done with another new story but I don't know if I should post it. The first chapter is only going to be around 2000 words at the most and a lot of people don't seem to like short chapters. It takes place inside the one piece universe like Nami's greed, the father of my child, A random kiss, and the others like that. Its going to be rated M and its going to go slow on the sex like it does with Nami's greed. But its going to be mostly filled with hugs and kissing instead of the erotic stuff like Nami's greed. So I'm going to maybe post that one this week. Thanks for reading my story and these Author notes. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
